Garlic Jr.
How Garlic Jr. joined the Tourney Garlic Jr.'s father was imprisoned by Kami in the realm of darkness, leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge. A squat and off-putting looking dwarf of a demon, Garlic Jr. is one of a handful of characters in the Dragon Ball series to be successfully granted eternal life by the Dragon Balls, thanks to his trio of lackeys Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho gathering them from around the globe. In the process, they kidnapped Gohan for the Four-Star Dragon Ball sewn onto his cap and hurt Chi-Chi, thus earning the ire of Goku. While Gohan was being held captive, Garlic Jr. senses his power and decides to make Gohan his attendant. Delirious with joy after the granting of his wish of immortality, Garlic Jr. is then accosted by Goku and Kami, and resolves to settle an old score with the latter. In the past, it was Kami who was chosen as the new successor for the throne of Guardian instead of his father, since the earlier Guardian had seen through Garlic's diabolical schemes. Garlic surmounted a rebellion against Kami's predecessor, only to be vanquished & sealed as a result. Now fearing nothing thanks to his newfound immortality, Garlic's son intended to return the favor. While Garlic Jr. is preoccupied making good his grudge with Kami, Goku engages his minions. Not long after Krillin and Piccolo (who had survived an earlier attack by the villain's underlings) make their appearance, the three henchmen meet an early end. Beset now by the combined might of Goku & Piccolo, Garlic Jr. goes from miniature to gigantic, shifting into a brutish second form able to handle both Goku and Piccolo at once. It is a back-and-forth confrontation before Goku and Piccolo take off their weights and land stronger blows on him. Livid, Garlic Jr. opens up the portal known as the Dead Zone, intending to suck his enemies into a void, which they could never return from. The power latent within Gohan explodes, and enraged, he overwhelms an awed Garlic Jr. While he might live forever, Garlic Jr.'s powers are finite, and Gohan knocks him into his own vortex to be trapped for all of eternity. At the end of the movie, a withered Garlic Jr. can still be seen trapped within the Dead Zone's glass-like fragments. With the Second Tourney underway, the Makyo Star shines and frees Garlic Jr. from his Dead Zone confines. He tells Ayato Amagiri of a "special Festa" that he should attend. Character Select Screen Animation Normal Form When highlighted Garlic Jr. holds a jar out. After the announcer calls his name Garlic Jr. blasts energy out of his hands five times as the camera zooms then says "Witness the power of the one who has come back from the other side!" Super Garlic Jr. When highlighted Garlic Jr. circles his hands. After the announcer calls his name Garlic Jr. shoots energy from his belly and as the camera zooms says "Fools! Do you really think you can stop me!?" Special Moves Normal Form Finger Beam (Neutral) A charged, thin energy beam shot from the finger. Darkness Eye Beam (Side) Powerful energy lasers generated from the eyes. Death Blade (Up) Garlic Jr. forms a blade of energy and flies up swinging the blade. Evil Strangulation (Down) Garlic Jr. uses telekineses to choke the opponent then swings him/her up and slams him/her down. Death Dance (Hyper Smash) Garlic Jr. launches an energy ball from each hands, before firing a third powerful ball from both hands. Murder Puppet Show (Final Smash) Garlic Jr. shoots a beam out of his eyes. If the opponent is hit, Garlic Jr. makes the opponent do bone-crunching moves that also damage them, then makes the prey punch himself/herself two times, then breaks their own legs, then finishes by blasting them off with an energy ball. Super Garlic Jr. Death impact (Neutral) Garlic Jr. thrusts his chest forward and releases the massive red beam from his belly to attack the opponent. Murder Bash (Side) Garlic Jr. does three spinning punches. Afterlife Lariat (Up) Garlic Jr. flies up giving a hard lariat punch. Purgatory Punishment (Down) Garlic Jr. does a hard stomp then bursts energy out of his palm. Darkness illusion (Hyper Smash) First, Super Garlic Jr. punches the opponent and moves behind them to elbow their back. Then, he backhands the opponent into the ground and flies after them. Finally, Super Garlic Jr. grabs them by the neck and flies downwards to slam them into the ground, inflicting a significant amount of damage. Dead Zone (Final Smash) Garlic Jr. announces "It will absorb everything!" then forms a portal above himself to suck his opponents in. If sucked in, Garlic Jr. then announces the attacks name and closes it, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations Normal Form #Garlic Jr. forms a crystal ball saying "Hmph, so this is what the power of insects amounts to." #Garlic Jr. forms five energy spheres and explodes them saying "This is the power of Garlic!" #Garlic Jr. holds a patch of the Black Water Mist then says "Once you breath this, you're mine for all eternity!" Super Garlic Jr. #Garlic Jr. swings his muscular arm and says "You'll regret you ever crossed me, in your next life!" #Garlic Jr. gathers energy and shoots it then says "While the Makyo Star remains, MY POWER IS UNLIMITED!" #Garlic Jr. stomps the ground and shoulder rams, then does a lariat saying "Got any last words?!" #*Garlic Jr. stomps the ground and shoulder rams, then does a lariat saying "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! The world is mine!" (Goku, Kid Gohan and Piccolo victories only) On-Screen Appearance Normal Form Garlic Jr. warps to his point saying "What do you want? What business could you possibly have with me?!" Super Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. drops and powers up to his super form then says "Heh heh heh heh, I will make you suffer!" Special Quotes *You worm, suffer! (When fighting Krillin) *Heh heh heh heh, I'll pay you back for last time! (When fighting Goku, Kid Gohan or Piccolo) Trivia *Garlic Jr.'s rival is a Seidoukan student who wants to find a purpose in life, Ayato Amagiri. *Garlic Jr. shares his English voice actor with Android 17, Hiei, Sylux, K9999, Emperor Pilaf and Android 13. *Garlic Jr. shares his Japanese voice actor with Oni-hige, Manjimaru, F.A.N.G, Captital B, Buggy the Clown, Lizardman, Rocket Raccoon, Dampierre, Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt, John Herbert, Winkster, Kazuma Kuwabara, Clown-a-Round, Lau Chan, General Stuart Adams and Raditz. *Garlic Jr. shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Wheeler, Kyoya Izayoi, Scylla Io, Siren Sorrento, Akira Otoishi, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Baby Vegeta, Salza, Yamcha, Bojack, Android 13 and Tien Shinhan. *Garlic Jr. shares his German voice actor with Boyacky, Ignitus, King Neptune and Yin-Yarn. *Garlic Jr. shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Gogandantess, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Masayuki Sanada, Kum Jonryoku, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Garlic Jr. shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Red Bird and Master Croc. *Garlic Jr. starts out in his normal midget form. To use his Super Garlic Jr. form, highlight Garlic Jr. and press ZR. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes